


Epilogue

by Cerdic519



Series: The British Revolution [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 17th Century, Army, Battle, England (Country), English Civil War, F/M, Friendship, Ireland, London, Love, M/M, Nobility, Parliament (UK), Politics, References to Jane Austen, Religion, Royalty, Scheming, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: 1660 onwards.And they all lived happily ever after? Well, mostly......
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The British Revolution [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleinuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/gifts).



**Stephen Amerike and James Buchanan Barnes**

The dynamic duo returned to Oxfordshire where, apart from occasional trips to Derbyshire to see their growing family, they enjoyed a happy and peaceful retirement in their cottage by the Sewell. They died in early January of 1685 after a particularly vigorous celebration of that Yuletide, and were laid to rest side by side in St. Giles's Church within sight of both the Hall and their home.

**Lucius, Duke of Pemberley**

Stephen's son moved to Derbyshire where he took over the huge house of Pemberley. The terms of his inheritance allowed him to pass his title through either the male or female line, so he made his elder daughter the fearsome Elizabeth his heiress. She married a local landowner called William D'Arcy who she soon made a man out of, and by the time of her grandfathers' passings they had had six children, their eldest son being called Fitzwilliam.

**Edward, Earl of Bradstock**

He died in 1690 aged sixty, and was succeeded by his eldest son of the same name. His wife Thunor outlived him by eight years.

**Thor Bradstock and Brennus**

They emigrated along with his lover to Virginia not long after the Restoration, and settled in what later became the colony of North Carolina. Thor died in 1689, Brennus in 1694.

**King Charles The Second**

He had a quiet reign, although that was mainly because he did very little to upset the Restoration settlement. The Cavalier Parliament effected a series of religious reforms that drove the Dissenters out of the Church of England (the Clarendon Code). The king's closeness with his cousin Louis the Fourteenth – Dunkirk was sold back to France in 1662 and Tangiers abandoned in 1680, both due to French pressure – was unwise, and he managed to get into two unpopular war against the Dutch which achieved little, although the continued expansion of English colonies in North America was assisted when Amsterdam formally ceded the New Netherlands to England in 1674. His latter years were marked by his ultimately successful battle to make sure that his Catholic brother succeeded him, although he did not call a parliament for his last four years. He died the month after Stephen and James in 1685, and having had no children by his wife (although at least twenty-one from other women!), was indeed succeeded by James. Initially.

**James Duke of York, later King James the Seventh and Second**

He converted to Catholicism sometime in the late sixties and succeeded his brother in 1685. He had a disastrous reign in which he behaved just like his late father, and he was forced to flee when several leading lords invited his son-in-law William of Orange over for 'a talk' (as in, a 'you might just like to bring twenty thousand soldiers with you when you pop over' talk). James fled into exile, dying in 1701, while the Catholic Stuarts under his son James ('The Old Pretender') and grandson Charles ('Bonnie Prince Charlie') repeatedly tried and failed to regain their lost crown.

**John Lambert**

He remained in various prisons until his death in 1684, having reportedly gone insane.

**George Monck**

He was made Duke of Albemarle and was rewarded with a huge pension. He lived until 1670.

**Richard Cromwell**

Surprisingly he was allowed to return to England around 1680 or 1681, where he lived out the rest of his life off the income of a Hampshire estate before dying in 1712. He did hold one rather peculiar claim to fame; until 2012 he was the longest-lived ruler of these islands when his record was surpassed by Queen Elizabeth the Second.

**Archibald Campbell, Marquis of Argyll**

Probably the stupidest way to end it all; having presided over the trial of the king's favourite Montrose a decade before, he came to London expecting a nice fat reward and was promptly sent back to Scotland to be beheaded.

**James Graham, Marquis of Montrose**

Son of the Great Montrose, he oversaw his father's state funeral when his remains were laid to rest in Edinburgh shortly after the Restoration. He had a son, another James; the title was elevated to a dukedom under the latter in 1707 and the current (as of 2020) Duke James is the direct descendant of them all. 

**Charles Louis, Elector Palatine**

His efforts to get back in with his uncle were all rebuffed, the doomed Charles Stuart refusing to see him before his execution in 1649. As mentioned in the story Charles Louis had regained a reduced Palatinate the year before. He had eighteen children (!) but only three with his wife and only one son who grew to adulthood, Charles the Second who succeeded him on his death in 1680. A short and inglorious reign ended in 1685 just as James the Second and Seventh was setting out on his own dog's breakfast of a reign in England; ironically his German cousin would be instrumental in his downfall as the disputed succession that he left behind provided a pretext for Louis the Fourteenth of France to start the Second Hundred Years' War, whose early years saw James deposed. 

**Prince Rupert**

Following his uncle's execution Rupert assisted the Royalist cause in various ways, first as a sea-captain and then plotting for a Restoration. His bellicose ways led to his leaving the royal court in exile and reuniting with his elder brother, which went spectacularly pear-shaped when the latter's wife mistakenly thought Rupert was flirting with her! He returned to England on the Restoration in 1660 and received a generous pension as well as the title Duke of Cumberland, which enabled him to sit in the Lords. He was however more at home again working for the Navy. He became involved in colonial matters, and although he never actually visited Canada, Rupert's Land (the Hudson Bay watershed extending as far west as southern Alberta) was named after him, as much later was the town of Prince Rupert in British Columbia. He died in 1682, having never married but with two illegitimate children.

MDCLX-MCCXII


End file.
